Fabula Ex Mancunia
by skymont
Summary: Desersi dan perpisahan. Semuanya membawa mereka kepada satu kesedihan. Dan Mancunia menjadi saksi dimana mereka mencoba untuk melangkah ke depan. [rewrite]
1. ad fundum

Mulanya ia berpikir dengan kembali ke Manchester, maka perasaan hampa yang menyelimutinya akan segera sirna.

Kenyataannya, ia tidak pernah merasa sekosong ini.

Tenten masih ingat keramaian bandara Haneda dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, penuh dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang kecil dan obrolan-obrolan yang diutarakan dengan bahasa yang ia pahami, tetapi ia justru merasa luar biasa asing di antara kerumunan yang seharusnya ia sebut sebagai rumah. Tatkala ia mendarat di Abu Dhabi untuk transit, _dingin_ adalah hal yang ia rasakan meski ia berpijak di atas gurun. Dan ketika bandara Manchester kembali menyapanya, tidak serta merta ia berpikir keputusannya untuk kembali lebih cepat adalah sesuatu yang benar.

"Tenten."

(Sebab ketika ia berpikir kembali akan menjadi solusi, kejadian beberapa hari lalu lagi-lagi diputar ulang dalam benaknya,

"Tenten."

—memukulnya dengan rasa penghujatan yang amat menyakitkan dan menyapu bersih perasaan-perasaan lain yang tersisa hingga ia menjadi sedemikian _hampa_.)

"_Tenten_!"

Panggilan ketiga dari Temari menariknya kembali ke realita. Tersadarlah ia bahwa mereka tak lagi berada di bandara dan telah tiba di flat. Ia menunduk untuk menemukan kedua kakinya berpijak di atas lantai kayu, lalu berpaling dan mengenali tiap barang yang masih terlihat sama seperti ketika ia tinggalkan: sofa biru tua di depan televisi, kulkas yang penuh akan magnet dan catatan-catatan kecil, juga _kakejiku_ yang digantung dekat jendela supaya mereka selalu ingat akan kampung halaman.

Namun, bagi Tenten, satu-satunya yang bisa disebut sebagai rumah kini adalah di sini. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya di Jepang.

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan teman serumahnya berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup. Temari menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Gadis itu melangkah maju, merengkuh sisi wajah Tenten agar ia bisa memerhatikan sahabatnya itu tepat di mata dan mencoba membaca apa yang ada di sana.

"Aku ikut bersedih untukmu," ujarnya.

Tenten menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Bukan Temari namanya jika ia menelan kebohongan itu dengan mudah. Matanya menyipit, dan Tenten tidak tahu dengan cara apa ia harus meyakinkan selain dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu kawannya itu.

"Aku hanya lelah—_jet lag_ dan segalanya, kau tahu," timpalnya. "Maaf kita jadi harus pakai Uber." Ia paham harganya sama sekali tidak bersahabat di kantung mahasiswa ketimbang transportasi umum.

Temari melepaskan rengkuhannya dan tidak merespon. Tenten tahu gadis itu tidak keberatan, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa berutang. Tidak mau membahas perkara ini lebih jauh, Temari mengganti topik. "Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku menemanimu, tetapi ada tugas libur paskah yang harus kuselesaikan di kampus. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kutinggalkan?"

"Pergilah, kalau begitu."

"Mungkin akan sampai larut malam—"

"_Temari_. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Temari masih terlihat ragu, tetapi ia pamit tidak lama kemudian.

Tenten membiarkan kopernya di sudut ruangan, menghambur masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan diri. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan harapan ketika ia terbangun keesokan hari, bagaimanapun caranya, sudah tidak ada lagi beban yang memberatkan pikirannya.

.

.

(Kalaupun _mati_ merupakan salah satu caranya, maka ia pun tidak keberatan.)

* * *

**F**abula **E**x **M**ancunia

**01  
**[ad fundum]

* * *

.

.

Ia meraih tas dan menyampirkannya ke bahu. Lagi-lagi satu kebiasaan rutin dilakukannya sebelum ia melangkah keluar rumah; menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membisikkan doa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Langkah pertama pun diambil dengan pasti, tetapi ia kembali mengerem diri sebelum beranjak lebih jauh. Matanya menyorot meja di lobi rumah sewanya—_tidak_, lebih tepatnya memerhatikan sebuah benda yang terpajang di atasnya. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meraih benda tersebut dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Sebuah foto berbingkai.

(_Lagi-lagi_, pertahanannya kembali runtuh sebagaimana yang sudah-sudah tiap kali melihat foto itu; menahan rasa sakit dan tangis serta berpikir _tidak akan ada_ yang baik-baik saja setiap kali ia melangkah pergi keluar rumah.)

.

* * *

.

Sayangnya, hari belum berganti ketika Tenten membuka mata.

Langit di luar menggelap, tetapi ada riuh rendah yang samar-samar berhasil ditangkap telinga. Saat Tenten melirik jam di nakas, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia menghela napas. Tidak akan ada bedanya jika sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Dengan libur paskah yang masih tersisa satu setengah pekan, sekitaran flat yang dihuni sesama mahasiswa masih akan terasa begitu hidup. Mereka akan menghabiskan hari-hari dengan berpesta sampai fajar sebelum kembali menenggelamkan diri di antara silabus dan materi.

Perutnya terasa lapar, dan itulah yang mendorong Tenten untuk bangkit meski sempat merasa enggan. Temari sepertinya belum kembali sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus menyeret diri keluar dari flat. Mulanya ia berpikir untuk membeli makanan siap saji dari minimarket dan langsung kembali, tetapi ia mendapati pub langganannya di pojok dan mendadak tidak lagi merasa keroncongan.

Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih… _keras_.

Kevin si barista menyapanya dengan satu alis bertaut, mempertanyakan eksistensinya di sini ("Kukira kau bakal menghabiskan liburan di Jepang," dia berujar sambil mengelap gelas). Malas berbasa-basi, Tenten hanya memesan kacang dan satu seloki minuman favoritnya yang berhasil dihabiskan dengan begitu cepat. Ketika Tenten meminta gelas kedua dan ketiga, Kevin mulai menatapnya dengan cemas, tetapi Tenten terlalu abai untuk peduli.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau lebih tenang sedikit, Nona?"

Tenten tidak ingat kapan bangku di sebelahnya diisi oleh seorang pemuda pirang berkacamata dengan sebotol bir di tangan. Ada senyum ramah yang terulas di wajahnya, tetapi Tenten hanya bisa membalas dengan ekspresi kecut karena merasa terganggu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kuperhatikan sejak tadi, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Apakah kau bisa membawa dirimu sendiri pulang jika kelewat mabuk?"

Tenten mendengus. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, _terima kasih_."

"Ke mana teman-teman perempuanmu ketika kau membutuhkannya?"

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku membutuhkan mereka? Mungkin saja aku memang sedang ingin sendirian, kan? Jangan sok tahu, Tuan."

"Hanya karena aku pirang, tidak berarti aku bodoh."

"Kurasa tidak ada satu pun kata dalam ucapanku barusan yang mengindikasikan kalau orang pirang itu bodoh. Teman sekamarku mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang dan ia tidak bodoh. Malah ia pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya."

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"…aku?"

"Kau terlihat seperti berusaha menyelesaikan sesuatu. Apa yang sedang kau selesaikan?"

Tenten terdiam dan berpikir. Di sinilah ia, duduk di tengah pub tanpa memiliki satu pun arah. Mungkin tanpa sadar ia memang sedang mencoba menyelesaikan sesuatu sebagaimana pria itu berkata, dengan mengharapkan bantuan dari alkohol-alkohol yang ditenggaknya. Tapi _apa_? Hubungannya? Bukankah secara alami hubungannya berakhir tepat ketika Tenten membuka pintu dan memergoki sesuatu yang tak pantas ditangkap mata?

Atau mungkinkah ia sedang mencoba menyelesaikan masa lalunya? Namun tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar berlari dari masa lalu, kan? Jika ia mampu mencari sebuah penutup untuk masa lalunya, seharusnya memori menyakitkan itu tidak akan terus-terusan berputar dalam kepala dan mengacaukan akal sehatnya.

_Sial_.

Dia benci terlihat putus asa, tetapi semua hal menjadi sangat kabur tatkala pria itu berbisik rendah di telinganya: "Kurasa kau butuh bantuan, _Sayang_."

.

.

* * *

**disclaimer:** _Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

**glosarium:** _ad fundum_ – secara literal berarti "_to the bottom_." Ucapan ketika bersulang, dan dalam konteks lain juga berarti kembali ke dasar.

**note: **Saya selalu punya struktur yang jelas mengenai fic ini, sayangnya saya nggak pernah punya semangat buat menyelesaikannya. Namun ketika kemarin saya buka akun FFN dan menemukan beberapa orang yang masih nunggu cerita ini, saya lumayan terketuk buat mencoba _rewrite_ lagi. _Wish me luck_. (Ada kemungkinan buat naikin rate ke M, tapi sampai saya yakin sejauh mana fic bisa dibilang rated M, kita main di T dulu.)

Dan ya, buat saya nggak ada yang namanya orang Jepang yang terlahir pirang murni, jadi saya buat Temari mengecat rambut. Kalau ada yang bertanya, pria asing di pub itu bukan Naruto.

Kalau anda kebetulan suka Digimon, anda boleh mencoba baca _Santou_ di profil saya. Terima kasih :)


	2. res nullius

"_Kurasa kau butuh bantuan, Sayang."_

.

.

Tenten yakin hari telah berganti ketika ia membuka mata kali ini.

Sebab, ada kicau burung yang mencoba menyelip deru mesin bis, juga seberkas cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela, mengetuk kelopaknya yang terpejam dan memberikan kehangatan pada bahunya yang terbuka. Saat kesadaran perlahan meraihnya, barulah ia tersadar bahwa tidak cuma _bahu_nya yang polos, melainkan _sekujur tubuh_nya. Hanya selimut tipis yang menutupi, sementara pakaiannya tercecer liar di permukaan lantai.

Apakah dia sungguh semabuk itu semalam?

Ia berguling ke samping untuk menemukan kehampaan. Ada ceruk di bantal sebagai pertanda eksistensi seseorang yang singgah semalam, meski akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi tanpa pamit. Tidak ada catatan di atas nakas, dan Tenten yakin tak akan ada pesan di ponsel sebab dia cukup ingat kalau tidak ada nomor telepon yang saling ditukar. Hal seperti ini sesungguhnya sudah sanggup ia prediksi, tetapi tetap saja ada pilu yang tak terhindarkan—pilu di lubuk hati terdalam, yang tumbuh dari setitik harapan yang menginginkan pemuda itu untuk tinggal sejenak untuk mengobrol agar apa yang terjadi di antara mereka bukan hanya pelampiasan hasrat semata.

Tapi,

(_Bodoh_. Untuk apa pula pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menetap?

Pada akhirnya, semua juga akan pergi meninggalkannya, kan, seperti yang sudah-sudah?)

Menatap langit-langit kamar yang sehampa kedua bola matanya sendiri, Tenten mengembuskan napas dengan berat sambil menarik selimutnya lebih rapat.

.

.

Musim semi tahun ini terasa begitu dingin….

* * *

**F**abula **E**x **M**ancunia

**02  
**[res nullius]

* * *

.

.

"Aku sengaja menyelesaikan tugasku sesegera mungkin supaya bisa pulang lebih cepat hanya untuk menemukan teman seflatku _bergurau_ dengan seorang lelaki tak dikenal." _Mendecak._ "Aku terharu."

Sambutan Temari tidak semenyenangkan aroma kopi dan alunan musik alternatif yang memenuhi seisi ruangan; dua hal yang menjadi teman wajibnya mengawali hari. Percayalah gadis itu jauh lebih tidak menyenangkan apabila luput dari kebiasaan paginya—dia bak orang sakau kafein yang melempar tantrum ke mana-mana. Toh, terlepas nadanya yang sinis, Temari tetap sanggup menjadi peri baik hati yang kemudian mengoper secangkir kopi siap minum.

Tenten menyeret dirinya sendiri ke meja makan, meraih mug dan membiarkan jemarinya merasakan hangat permukaan keramik. Ada harum bakon yang mulai menggelitik ujung hidungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu seleramu kutu buku."

"Tidak semua lelaki berkacamata kutu buku." Dan sebagai pembelaan, kekasihnya yang kini sudah jadi _mantan_ juga merupakan orang yang cukup serius. Hanya saja, Temari tak pernah benar-benar mengenal sang mantan sebab pertemuan mereka hanya berlangsung sekali dan singkat. Itu pun di bandara, ketika yang bersangkutan mengantar Tenten pada keberangkatan pertamanya ke Manchester bersama para penerima beasiswa musim gugur lalu.

"Mmm. Harus kuakui dia memang cukup tampan apabila ia tak merokok."

"Dia _merokok_?"

"Ada sedikit abu dekat kulkas, dan percayalah aku bisa mencium bau tembakau sesamar apapun. Hidungku seperti rubah."

Itu juga menjelaskan kenapa ada celah yang membiarkan matahari masuk secara langsung. Ia tak pernah tidur dengan jendela yang terbuka.

"Yah," Tenten membawa gelasnya lebih dekat ke mulut, menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Untuk ukuran kutu buku dan perokok, dia cukup impresif di tempat tidur, jadi aku tidak akan komplain."

"_TMI_, Ten. _TMI_."

Tenten terkekeh. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Selama ini ia hanya pernah bersama satu orang—_selalu_ satu orang yang sama. Jika ia mengabaikan perasaan hampa yang tadi lewat dan memandangnya dari perspektif yang lebih positif, ia bisa mengeklaim kejadian semalam sebagai pengalaman baru yang berbeda.

Sarapan mereka pagi ini sederhana sebagaimana yang sudah-sudah; roti bakar, kacang panggang, telur goreng, dan dua lembar bakon untuk masing-masing piring. Temari berceletuk soal kerinduannya makan nasi dan berniat mampir swalayan Asia untuk membeli satu pak, lalu Tenten minta maaf karena dia ingat Temari minta dibawakan _furikake_ merek favoritnya dari Jepang tapi karena kepulangannya yang terburu-buru, Tenten tidak sempat bawa apa-apa selain _sakura mochi_ yang berada di etalase terdepan Blue Sky—dengan harga yang membuatnya setengah hati mengeluarkan uang tetapi tetap dibeli karena merasa berdosa jika kembali cuma membawa diri.

"Aku ingin sekali membawamu _girl's day out_ hari ini dan membantu melupakan pria-pria idiot yang mencampakkanmu itu," Temari mengunyah rotinya, "tetapi bolehkah kita melakukannya di sore hari? Aku mau menonton pertandingan."

"_Haaai_," Tenten menjawab malas-malasan. Sungguh mulanya dia terlalu sibuk mencabik bakonnya untuk mendengar omongan Temari, tetapi ketika ia menyadarinya, Tenten menengadah dan mengernyit. "Tunggu. Apa katamu?"

"_Girl's day out_?"

"Bukan, bukan. _Pertandingan_?"

"Ya. Pertandingan," Temari mengulang dengan santai. "Sepak bola. Gaara bermain hari ini."

Wajahnya pasti terlihat konyol. Bukan sekali dua kali Temari pergi ke pertandingan sepak bola, sehingga Tenten semestinya tidak merasa keheranan.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

"...kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa memanfaatkannya sebagai distraksi."

"Bukannya kau masih lelah karena _jet lag_? Tidak mau tidur dulu sebelum nanti sore?"

"_Please_. Banyak hal yang lebih membuatku lelah di Jepang."

Temari menatap Tenten dengan tidak yakin meskipun akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah," ucapnya, menghabiskan rotinya yang terakhir. "Tapi jangan merengek minta pulang, ya, di tengah-tengah pertandingan."

.

* * *

.

Berbicara soal _pertandingan sepak bola_, Tenten mengira Temari akan membawanya ke Old Trafford yang berjarak dua puluh menit dari flat mereka, tetapi perjalanan mereka ternyata memakan waktu satu jam menggunakan bis umum.

Tenten tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal sepak bola. Sungguh ironis mengingat kini ia tinggal di negara yang memuja olahraga tersebut layaknya Sri Ratu. Meski teman-teman lelakinya di Jepang selalu berkata betapa irinya mereka dengan Tenten, meski kolega-koleganya di kampus tak henti-henti membicarakan liga yang berjalan tiap akhir pekan ketika menunggu kelas dimulai, Tenten sama sekali tidak berminat untuk ikut terjun. Adalah hal konyol menurutnya ketika dua puluh dua orang harus berlari kesana kemari hanya demi memperebutkan sebuah bola. Apakah sebegitu miskinnya mereka sampai mereka tidak mampu memiliki bola sendiri-sendiri? Belum lagi melihat bagaimana orang rela mengeluarkan uang demi tiket musiman yang hanya menempatkan mereka di bangku yang sungguh jauh hingga para pemain hanya terlihat seperti butiran wijen yang bergumul. Atau perlukah juga ia mengisahkan teman-teman kuliahnya yang buang-buang harta untuk berjudi menebak pemenang pertandingan?

Namun, Tenten tahu ia tidak bisa lama-lama berdiam diri di atas tempat tidur, menangis membasahi bantalnya sampai lumut melapisi badannya dan membuatnya melapuk dengan mengenaskan. Mungkin tak ada salahnya juga mencoba hal baru mumpung ia masih di sini.

Untuk Tenten yang luar biasa awam, dia hanya tahu kota ini terbelah menjadi dua kubu. Manchester merah dan Manchester biru. Old Trafford dan Etihad Stadium. Dia tidak tahu tentang stadion kecil bernama Leigh Sport Village yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Temari kemudian menjelaskan bahwa Manchester United—Manchester _merah_—tidak hanya memiliki tim inti, tetapi juga tim untuk mereka yang berusia di bawah dua puluh tiga tahun. Di tim itulah adik Temari, Gaara Sabaku, bermain. Alih-alih menggunakan Old Trafford yang maha besar, tim U-23 lebih sering menggunakan Leigh sebagai tempat bermain.

Apa yang Tenten ketahui soal Gaara? Tidak banyak. Ia hanya pernah bertemu sekali atau dua kali ketika Temari memboyongnya ke flat—membuat Tenten sadar kalau ia _memang_ menjadi sedikit antisosial selama hidup sekian bulan di Manchester. Gaara bermain sepak bola sejak kecil sampai dia kuliah, dan menurut Temari, Gaara cukup tersohor di liga universitas sampai mendapat banyak fans perempuan yang membuat Temari sakit kepala. Tiga tahun lalu, pihak Manchester United membuka sesi pencarian bakat di Jepang dan Gaara berhasil lolos untuk kemudian pindah ke Inggris. Karena itulah ketika Temari mendapat kesempatan melanjutkan studinya keluar negeri, ia memilih Manchester agar lebih dekat dengan adiknya yang paling muda tersebut.

Berbeda dengan apa yang Tenten kira, tidak ada biaya yang dipungut sama sekali ketika mereka masuk stadion. _Mungkin karena pertandingan kelas dua_, pikirnya. Temari menariknya ke bangku penonton terdepan, kentara sekali tak ingin melewatkan setiap gerak-gerik saudaranya nanti. Lapangan hijau nan luas terhampar di hadapan mereka, dan ingin rasanya Tenten melompat menginjak rumput untuk kemudian berlari ke tengah dan berteriak demi melepas penat yang mengekangnya beberapa hari belakangan. Di sekitarnya, bangku mulai terisi tetapi tak seramai seperti yang sering dipertontonkan televisi. Barangkali yang datang hanya teman dan keluarga pemain seperti Temari, atau bisa jadi penggemar berat maupun orang kurang kerjaan yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghabiskan waktu tanpa menghabiskan uang.

Tenten tidak benar-benar menghitung, tetapi untuk keterkejutannya, cukup banyak kaum Hawa yang menempati kursi. Lantas ia paham. Ini pertandingan sepak bola—permainan _lelaki_—yang penuh akan pemain-pemain muda.

Mencari gebetan, _hm_?

...tidak, ia belum siap.

.

* * *

.

"Cepat, cepat, hei wanita!" seorang pria berseru di ruang ganti. Dia tidak buta, tapi rasanya pantas sekali untuk memanggil segerombolan pemuda di hadapannya sebagai kumpulan nona-nona pesolek, mengingat butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk bersedia memasuki lapangan. Demi Tuhan, apa yang membuat mereka begitu lelet—_mengenakan maskara dan lipstik_? Ini juga bukan pesta yang menekankan penampilan fisik.

Kecuali kalau mereka dapat menaklukan apa yang akan mereka hadapi—mungkin mereka dapat sungguh-sungguh _berpesta_ malam ini.

"Keluar!" Bukan maksud mengusir, tetapi mereka sudah mengulur waktu sejak tadi. Maka sesuai instruksi, beberapa orang mulai bangkit sebelum sang pelatih membunuh mereka semua dengan sekali tebas.

Pria itu—sang pelatih—berjalan mendekati orang terakhir yang masih duduk: pemuda yang dengan santainya masih bergelut dengan tali sepatu. Caranya melirik sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau ia tidak senang.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan, Dogs? Aku bisa mengikat tali itu _di lehermu_." Murka yang membuncah tak ayal membuat si pemuda menengadah. "Cepat sana keluar."

"Ah, maaf, Coach," titah sang pemuda. Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya, dan itu membuat si pelatih sedikit tergelitik. Dia _tahu_ alasannya.

Namun demikian, pria itu juta bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menepuk bahu anak didiknya dan bersahut, "Santai. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Dia tidak paham mengapa orang mudah sekali mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

.

* * *

.

"Oh, itu dia!" Lamunan Tenten buyar ketika Temari berpekik riang. Tenten menoleh ke sayap barat, dan menemukan barisan pemuda berseragam melangkah keluar dari terowongan. Para gadis di sekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik mencari-cari pemilik wajah paling rupawan, sementara Temari di sebelahnya tampak begitu bersemangat ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan keluar dari sana. _Sabaku_, nomor punggung tiga belas.

Pertandingan dimulai. Para pemuda berkaus merah—termasuk Gaara—yang merupakan tuan rumah tampak mendominasi permainan. Mereka terus menggempur pertahanan lawan, membuat tim berbaju biru kewalahan. Sebuah gol dicetak dan skor bertahan 1-0 untuk keunggulan United sampai akhir babak pertama. Temari tampak kegirangan, percaya kalau Gaara punya kontribusi besar terhadap keunggulan timnya walau tidak mencetak gol.

Sementara itu, Tenten hanya dapat bertopang dagu dan mendesah sebagaimana yang ia dan Temari khawatirkan sebelum berangkat. Baginya, pertandingan itu membosankan. _Hanya satu gol_? Tak bisakah mereka membuat gol lebih banyak lagi? Awal babak kedua juga terasa membosankan baginya, meski tercipta satu gol lagi—kali ini dari pihak lawan, sehingga Temari di sebelahnya menggerutu sebal.

Pertandingan mencapai menit keenam puluh. Kiper muda Manchester United melempar bola kepada salah satu bek, yang kemudian mengopernya kepada seorang gelandang sebelum berakhir di kaki pemain depan. Pemain itu berlari, kencang sekali seperti anjing yang lincah. Dilewatinya satu demi satu pemain lawan yang berusaha menghadangnya. Ia hampir mencapai kotak penalti, tetapi bek yang tersisa mengepung ketat. Kali ini, ia menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menembus benteng pertahanan ini.

Untungnya, ekor matanya menangkap Gaara yang luang di pojok lapangan. Ia mengoper bola kepada Gaara, dan tepat ketika bola mencapai tumit Gaara, para bek lawan panik dan segera mengepung Gaara. Gaara tampak kesulitan mempertahankan bolanya agar tidak keluar dari garis batas.

Namun, Gaara tak hilang akal. Melalui sela-sela bahu pemain yang mengepungnya, ia dapat melihat rekannya yang bebas. Segera ia berikan umpan lambung ke tengah kotak penalti, di mana sang kawan berdiri.

Seketika, seluruh penonton terkesiap. Tenten bahkan tak terkecuali.

Pemain itu, si striker yang kecepatan larinya luar biasa kencang, melompat dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tatkala bola menyentuh ujung kakinya, refleks kaki kanannya yang melayang di angkasa menendang bola tepat menuju gawang. Bola melesat dan sang kiper pun melompat, mencoba menepis.

Yang kemudian terjadi adalah para pemain berbaju merah bersorak bahagia. Ya, kiper itu gagal. Sebuah gol tercipta, membawa Manchester United mengambil alih pertandingan lagi.

Pemain yang mencetak salto gemilang tersebut jatuh ke tanah, tapi tak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk bangkit dan berlari melakukan selebrasi. Gaara merangkul pemuda berambut coklat itu, disusul teman sejawat mereka yang lain. Sambil menepuk dada dengan kepalan tangan, ia berteriak membakar gelora para suporter yang ikut bersorai.

Ada satu suporter yang ternyata tak ikut bersorak, bahkan tak memberikan aplaus. Ia—Tenten—berdiri tercengang di bangkunya. _Kagum bukan main_; itulah yang sekarang dirasakannya terhadap pemuda tersebut.

Mungkin, sepak bola bukan sesuatu yang sepenuhnya membosankan.

.

* * *

.

Pertandingan selesai. Skor bertahan sampai akhir pertandingan. Temari sangat senang sampai tak sabaran saat menarik-narik tangan Tenten untuk mendekati pintu masuk pemain di luar stadion. Temari ingin menjadi yang pertama memberikan pelukan selamat kepada Gaara sebelum gadis lain merengkuh adik kesayangannya itu.

Tidak lama mereka menunggu, para pemain telah selesai berkemas dan mulai keluar satu per satu. Temari berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu antusias, tetapi ketika yang dinanti keluar, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menghambur memeluk adik laki-lakinya sambil mengucapkan selamat berkali-kali.

"Gaara! Kau benar-benar hebat! Operanmu tadi benar-benar keren!" —dan _blablabla_. Tenten cukup salut dengan Gaara yang tetap dapat mengontrol diri dengan luar biasa tenang ketika kakaknya luar biasa riuh. Tenten berbalik ke belakang, dan dapat dilihatnya dua orang gadis yang tengah menatap iri akan sahabatnya yang sedang bercengkrama akrab dengan Gaara. Terhadap pemandangan itu, Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah benturan pelan menghantam pinggangnya, membuat Tenten berpekik mengaduh. Ia baru saja akan berbalik untuk protes, tapi rupanya tanpa perlu sepenuhnya berbalik, si pelaku sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Hanya saja, melihat sosok si pelaku langsung membuat Tenten bungkam mulut.

"_Whoops, I'm sorry_—" Sang oknum turut menghentikan sejenak niatnya untuk meminta maaf. Mata cokelatnya memerhatikan muka Tenten dengan saksama, membuat Tenten memasang wajah skeptis di tengah bunyi detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Dia juga tidak paham mengapa ia mendadak gugup. Tidak mungkin, kan, hanya karena mendapati orang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah sosok yang sempat dikaguminya tadi di lapangan? _Si pencetak gol salto itu_.

"_Are you an Asian_? _Chinese or_...?" Pemuda itu sengaja menggantungkan pertanyaannya, membiarkan Tenten melanjutkan sendiri.

"_Japanese_," ucap Tenten ragu. "_I'm a Japanese_."

Seketika itu juga, wajah sang pemuda menjadi cerah. "_Really_?" tanyanya antusias. "_It's so nice to meet a Japanese around_!"

"Uh… _are you_?" Retoris. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar, terang sekali merasa senang menemui orang yang satu rumpun dengannya. "_Yeah_, senang bertemu denganmu, Nona." Ia pun akhirnya berujar dengan bahasa asal mereka. Satu tangannya terulur, berharap dapat mengawali perkenalan mereka dengan sebuah jabat tangan hangat.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal."

.

.

* * *

**glosarium:** _res nullius_ – sesuatu bukan milik siapa-siapa. _TMI_ merupakan singkatan dari _too much information_, dan Blue Sky adalah salah satu toko oleh-oleh di Jepang yang berbasis di beberapa bandara. Manchester merah merujuk ke Manchester United, dengan stadionnya yakni Old Trafford, sementara musuh bebuyutan mereka adalah Manchester biru atau Manchester City, yang berkandang di Etihad Stadium.

Terima kasih untuk _review_ yang masuk!


End file.
